


Darcy's Lament

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thor, Sharing Clothes, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds out that sometimes Jane's boyfriend is actually Jane's girlfriend. Whatever. It just sucks that she's nowhere near Thor's size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> As with the other two stories posted today, I am not including it in my Indulgence series, even though it was inspired by a tumblr prompt. This is a conscious choice, because I think the subject matter and prompting body, [Transvengers Initiative](http://transvengersassemble.tumblr.com/), deserve to stand strong on their own.
> 
> For Isisanubis, who asked for Darcy and a character of my choosing, one of whom is genderfluid, raiding each other's closets.

“Oooh, cute cute cute!” Darcy said, pulling out a gorgeous floral dress. She and Jane were such different builds, they really only ever raided each other’s closets for shoes. But the flowing, patterned dress might actually accommodate her chest, and it would definitely fit over her hips. All it needed was a belt, of which she had plenty. “When did you get this?”

“Hm?” Jane asked, looking up from her notebook. “Oh, that’s not mine. It’s Thor’s.”

Darcy held the dress out at arm’s length. “This dress? No way.” She studied it for a long moment. “It would never fit him.”

“It’s a shirt, Darce.” Jane’s voice had gone distant again, which meant her nose was back in her research. “Her dresses are on the other side.”

Darcy turned and whimpered. There were several long, gorgeous, _expensive_ looking dresses, and some _beautiful_ shoes. “Not fair. These are never going to fit me!”

“Then perhaps we shall have to plan a trip to the shops one day soon,” said Thor, and Darcy whirled around with a smile. Thor stood in the open doorway, dressed in familiar jeans, shirt, and jacket, but with softer hair, as well as blush and lipgloss.

“I can’t afford your shops,” Darcy admitted. She wiggled the hanger the dress still hung from. “But can I borrow this?”

“Of course. I think your golden belt with the circular closure for this garment, wouldn’t you say? And perhaps your yellow cardigan.”

“I like the way you think, my friend.” She held the dress-shirt-thing up to her body and smiled. She knew just the boots to wear too.


End file.
